


His Weakest Moment

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Evil Theo, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Set between 5.8 and 5.9.With Scott questioning the state of his pack, feeling lost and abandoned, Theo is ready for another step in his plan. One that will require him to get much closer to Scott
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 25





	His Weakest Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



The rain was a lot heavier than Theo expected. He was drenched as he stood outside the McCall house, watching and listening to Kira telling Scott she had to go. A somewhat unexpected surprise, but one that definitely worked to his advantage. 

The expression on Scott’s face as she drove away was perfection. He looked like something had broken inside him, like she’d taken a piece from him and left with it. Scott needed a friend right now, but instead, he was going to get Theo. This little moment had created the perfect opening for a plan Theo wasn’t sure he’d ever get to execute. Far be it from him to pass up the opportunity.

Theo waited a while longer, rain soaking through his clothes and the cold seeping into his skin. It was at least half an hour before he felt ready to approach the house and knock. He waited on the doorstep, dripping and shivering until the door opened.

“Theo? What are you doing here?” Scott looked confused, but there was an almost hopeful light in his eyes.

“I was heading home, but then my truck’s battery just died on me and when I checked my phone it was dead too.” His truck was parked up the road and he’d intentionally drained the battery on his phone as he waited, so it was half true.

“Oh, do you need some help?”

Theo wanted to smirk. Scott was so helpful and so  _ so _ gullible. Instead, he put on a nervous blush and an embarrassed smile. He looked down at Scott’s feet as he spoke.

“Sorry. I don’t want to be a bother. I really just need to charge my phone.”

“You can use mine if you want.” Scott was already scrambling to tug it out of his pocket.

“No, it’s a lot more complicated if I call for roadside assistance from someone else’s phone.”

“Oh, ok. Well, come on in, you can use my charger.” Scott stepped back, opening the door a little wider.

“Are you sure?” Theo added a carefully crafted innocent glance up to Scott.

“Yeah, of course.”

Scott waved him in and the warmth inside the house was nice. He was still sopping wet though, the occasional drip of water off his clothes pattering on the floor. Scott frowned and looked him over, taking in the intentionally sad sight that he was.

“Dude, you’re soaked.”

“Yeah, it’s raining pretty hard.” Theo added an extra shiver for effect.

“Let’s get you dried off then too. Follow me.”

“I just need to charge my phone. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know you can’t get sick, but I’m not going to make you sit around in cold wet clothes.”

“Scott, no. I’ll be fine. Really.” Theo hoped he hadn’t resisted too hard.

“Theo, it’s ok. You can borrow some of my clothes. It’s no big deal.”

Theo made a show of looking reluctant, hesitating before giving Scott a quick nod. He followed the alpha further into the house and up the stairs. Scott brought him into his room and to the bathroom door, opening it for Theo.

“I’ll be right back.” Scott stopped himself before leaving, “Oh, uh, shorts and a shirt ok?”

“Yeah,” Theo let Scott start to leave again before adding, “Scott. Thanks for this.”

Scott smiled, “It’s no problem, Theo. Really.”

Theo gave him another fake look of embarrassment, turning away as Scott shut the door. Finally alone, he took everything out of his pockets and stripped off his wet clothes, hanging them on the shower rod. He grabbed a towel from its rack and started drying off. He knew it was one of Scott’s used towels when he grabbed it and now he was rubbing the alpha’s scent all over his body.

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door followed by Scott’s voice, “Hey, I got you some clothes, want me to-”   
“Come in.” Theo answered before Scott could finish and wrapped the towel around his waist.

The door slowly opened until Scott noticed Theo had covered himself, quickly opening it the rest of the way after that. His eyes lingered on Theo for a moment, or really on his towel. There was a small questioning quirk to his brow before he let go of whatever thought had formed.

“Here you go.”

Scott set the shirt and shorts on the sink and Theo took the towel off letting it crumple on top the toilet’s closed lid. He started pulling on the shorts first and noticed as Scott looked away, probably trying to be polite. He tugged on the shirt and then took a moment to put the towel back on the rack.

“I hope you don’t mind. I hung up my clothes to dry.” Theo gestured towards the shower.

“Oh, no, here. Let me go ahead and put them in the dryer for you.” Scott was already pulling them down, pausing just a moment before gathering the underwear into the pile.

“Scott-”

“Theo.” Scott cut him off this time, “Just, let me help you. Ok?”

Theo let the tension in his shoulders relax, “Alright.”

“While I’m taking these downstairs you can go ahead and plug your phone in. The cable should be on my nightstand.”

Theo nodded as Scott left again. A few minutes alone in Scott’s room would be helpful. He grabbed his phone and took care of plugging it into the charger first. Theo took a moment to sniff the air. The whole space smelled like Scott and thanks to the towel and the borrowed clothes, so did Theo. Following his nose a bit further, he took note of the nightstand’s contents, at least one item in particular.

As he waited for Scott to return, he sat on the edge of the bed and focused on manipulating his chemosignals. Starting to give off some pheromones under the worry and embarrassment he was already exuding for Scott’s benefit. He got things right where he wanted them before he heard the alpha’s feet coming up the stairs.

“So your clothes are gonna take probably an hour to finish.”

“I guess my phone has plenty of time to charge.” Theo chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Scott chuckled with him, closing the door to his room and crossing to take a seat next to him on the bed. They sat there, Theo continuing to give off a nervous vibe while seeming to constantly be on the verge of saying something. Theo focused on his chemosignals again, amping the pheromones a bit more.

“Theo?” Scott’s voice was hesitant, “Did I do something wrong?”

Theo pretended not to understand the question, “No, I need to be better about accepting help.”

“Oh, uh, no. I meant...” Scott trailed off for a minute, presumably picking the words for what he was trying to day, “I feel like I’ve alienated everyone somehow.”

“What?” Theo faked shock, “No. You’re trying to do what’s right.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think they see it that way...”

“Then they’re blind, Scott. You always do the right thing.”

Scott gave Theo a nervous grin. The chimera watched as his nostrils flared just a little, taking in the scent of the room and with it, the pheromones he was giving off. He really hoped his suspicions about Scott were right.

“Thanks. I needed to hear that.”

Theo knew he did and he knew something else he’d want to hear too, “I’m sure they’ll come around.”

“Maybe. Probably. Well, most of them.”

“Most of them?” Theo baited Scott into telling him more.

“Kira... left me.” Scott’s shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh.

Another fake moment of shock, “What? When?”

“About an hour ago.”

“Oh, man. I’m sorry.” Theo wrapped an arm around Scott, hugging against him and getting his scent even closer.

“Thanks.” Scott leaned back against him a little.

Theo watched as Scott’s skin began to flush a bit. The pheromones were starting to kick in. He listened to the alpha’s heart and noticed it beating a bit faster, another tell tale sign of arousal.

Theo made a show of examining Scott’s face, “Are you ok?”

The alpha’s cheeks flushed a bit more, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mean to pry,” another lie, “but your heart’s kind of saying otherwise.”

“Yeah, I guess it is...”

Theo let Scott think about that for a minute, but made sure to keep his arm around the alpha. Scott’s nose flared again, taking in more of the chemosignals Theo was crafting for this moment. The chimera smelled like concern, submission, and sex, wrapped in the alpha’s scent like a bow, like he was already his.

“Scott? It’s gonna be ok.”

Theo looked into his eyes before going for a full hug. Scott’s heart beat faster as he was pulled into Theo’s arms. The alpha was tense at first, but after a few moments let himself relax into it. Theo could hear Scott actively breathing him in. He let himself grin this time, buried against the alpha’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Theo.” Scott’s breath was soft.

“If you need anything, just tell me. I’ve got your back.” Theo’s words couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

Scott pulled out of the hug, clearly wrestling with his own thoughts. Theo wondered if he already had the alpha where he wanted him. When Scott licked his lips, Theo decided to take a risk.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hugged you.” Theo looked at their feet.

“No, it was...” Scott let out a quick quiet laugh of realization to himself, “nice.”

“Really?” Theo looked up again, putting on an expression of worry as he searched the alpha’s eyes.

Scott nodded, “Really.”

Theo had finally reeled Scott in. The alpha was looking him over with a new perspective, one colored by lust. He wasn’t lost to it though, so Theo would have to proceed carefully.

“Would it be ok if I hugged you again? A real one?” Theo slowly got to his feet.

“Yeah, sure.”

Scott stood and stepped into him, arms squeezing Theo into a firm hug. Theo squeezed back and rested his head on Scott’s shoulder, while the alpha buried his nose in his neck. They stood there, holding each other and Theo could smell the arousal on Scott now. The alpha’s bulge started to swell against him.

Theo whispered, careful to ensure he only sounded curious, “Is that what I think it is?”

Scott pulled out of the hug, wide eyed and flustered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh...” Theo filled that one word with disappointment.

This flustered Scott even more, “No, Theo, you’re hot. I just didn’t mean to-”   
“I’m hot?” Theo cut him off with the question.

Scott was surprised at his own answer, “Uh, yeah. You’re hot.”

Theo gave Scott another blush, letting himself start to get aroused. The shorts Scott lent him didn’t hide anything as his member thickened up, the alpha’s eyes fell straight to it. Scott licked his lips again and Theo stepped forward bringing his pheromones with him.

“Scott, I’m yours. If you want me.” Theo spoke slowly, watching the alpha’s face as each word left his lips.

“Are you sure Theo?” Scott’s voice was less concerned and more needy.

Instead of answering him, Theo slowly pulled off the shirt, giving the alpha a clear view of his broad chest and tight abs. Scott’s eyes watched every curve of his muscles as Theo tucked his fingers under the elastic of the shorts, slowly pulling them down. Theo was completely naked now, something that would make most people feel vulnerable, but right now he only felt power.

Theo nodded, pretending submission, “Do you... want me?”

Scott stepped forward, eyes now locked between Theo’s legs. The chimera’s length had just been swollen before, now it was thick and throbbing. Theo gently put his hands on Scott’s shoulders, gripping them and lightly pushing the alpha down onto his knees. He tried to make the force gentle enough that Scott felt like it was his own idea.

Theo smiled a true, genuine smile. His plan had worked. Scott craved him now. The alpha looked up and smiled back, which only made Theo’s smile widen. Scott really had no idea he wasn’t in control here, that he was doing everything Theo wanted. That he would do even more before the chimera was done with him tonight.

Theo gasped as Scott’s fist closed around the base of his cock. The alpha slowly stroked him until a drop of pre formed on the tip. Scott leaned forward and licked up the pearl before he started lapping at the head of Theo’s dick. The chimera reached down, guiding Scott closer with a gentle hand on the back of his head. When lips wrapped around him, Theo groaned.

He started to gently thrust into Scott’s mouth, a steady trickle of precum flowing over Scott’s tongue. He kept guiding the alpha closer and closer until Scott pulled his fist away so he could get more of the cock into his mouth. The alpha's hands scrambled over Theo’s body, feeling every inch of muscle they could reach.

Scott buried his nose in the soft hairs on Theo’s crotch, lips wrapped around the base of the chimera’s dick. The alpha’s hands found Theo’s ass and gripped hold of it tightly. Theo moaned as Scott swallowed on the head of his cock. The alpha was a lot more eager than he expected him to be and it wouldn’t be long before he came.

If he didn’t need to maintain the illusion of control, he wouldn’t have given a warning, “Scott, I’m so close.”

The alpha didn’t let up or slow down. He did pull back to focus on the head of Theo’s cock, flicking at it with his tongue as his soft lips stroked his length with each slight bob of his head. Theo was writhing now, balls tightening with the pleasure of the alpha’s mouth. Then he let go, giving Scott what he clearly craved. His first blast was met with a moan that vibrated through him, intensifying the rest of his orgasm. Scott swallowed, gulping him down as fast as he filled him. Theo let the alpha nurse at his cock, his tongue and lips coaxing out every last bit of flavor.

Scott sat back on his legs, looking up at him and trying to weave words around heavy breaths, “I didn’t expect you to taste so good.”

That was by design, just like everything else Theo did. He looked down between Scott’s legs to see his package straining against his jeans, a broad wet spot spread across the zipper. If he was going to seal this bond with Scott, he’d need to do one more thing.

He offered a hand and the alpha took it rising back to his feet. Theo could smell himself on Scott’s breath and it made his cock stir again. He thought for just a moment about just pumping another load between the alpha’s lips, but that wasn’t what he was here for. He needed Scott to still want him after the pheromones and lust faded. There was only one way to do that.

He playfully pushed Scott into a seat on the edge of the bed. Scott was playing with his cock again, and Theo used that distraction to open the drawer of his nightstand and pull out the tube of lube he’d smelled there earlier. As the alpha’s tongue explored more of his crotch, he quietly opened the bottle and squeezed out some of its contents onto his fingers. He reached back and rubbed over his hole, slicking it up.

“Scott, I want to do something for you.”

The alpha stopped working at him and looked up. Confusion fought with lust in Scott’s eyes. He almost looked sad as Theo dropped down into his lap, knees on either side of his hips. He started undoing Scott’s zipper, the teeth pulling apart slowly. Once it was open, he reached inside and tried to pull out the alpha’s cock. The slipperiness of all the precum and sheer size of Scott’s member made it difficult, but he eventually had it free of the alpha’s boxers and jeans.

“Theo, I don’t know.”

Scott was hesitant, but Theo was determined to change his mind. He pulled one of the alpha’s hands back to his ass, guiding his forefinger to his opening. Scott’s mouth fell open as the finger slipped inside Theo. He pouted as the alpha’s finger slid out, but shivered as it entered him again, pushing deeper.

“Let me make you feel good.” Theo whispered.

Scott huffed hazily, “You know it’s more than that.”

“I do. I want it.” He didn’t need to lie about that.

Scott’s finger sunk in up to the second knuckle, “God, Theo, you feel so good. I just- do you really know what you’re asking for?”

“Yes.” 

Scott’s finger worked at his hole, sliding in and out of him until it couldn’t go any deeper. When the alpha looked up at him with a questioning glance, Theo helped him add another finger. Scott understood immediately, working the two fingers in and out of Theo. The alpha’s cock twitched as his fingers buried in deep, the motion causing it to rub against the chimera’s now hard meat, his precum flowing over both of them.

Theo pushed Scott onto his back and slid forward on the bed. The alpha’s dick nestled along his crack, and he rocked his hips, rubbing his ass along its length. Theo adjusted his position a bit more and lined himself up with the throbbing meat.

He leaned back slowly, Scott’s cock starting to slide into him. The alpha’s head fell back and he gasped as the head popped inside of Theo. The chimera steadily brought his ass down to Scott’s hips, easing his full length inside of him. Scott was dizzy looking up at him.

Theo imagined how this must look, him fully naked riding Scott who was fully clothed. The real dynamics of power, shrouded by outside assumptions. Scott might look like he was in control, but tonight he was Theo’s and tomorrow he’d trust the chimera more than ever.

Theo stopped Scott as he started to thrust into him, “Just lay back and let me ride you.”

The alpha smiled up at him, tension going slack as Theo’s ass started gliding up and down his length. Theo had never been quite so full before and with how thick Scott was, every motion rubbed at his prostate. The alpha pawed at him, hands groping across his stomach and dick until Theo could see the rise of his orgasm in his body language.

Scott’s breathing was quick gasps, eyes wildly searching Theo’s body. His hands grabbed onto the chimera’s thighs with desperation. His whole body began to tense, feet lifting off the floor. Theo was about to get what he’d hoped for all night.

“Don’t hold back.” Theo purred.

Scott’s face twisted with pleasure as Theo rooted him in his hole. The chimera felt the flood of cum painting his insides, smiling victoriously. Theo clenched his ass and with each small rocking motion milked more and more of Scott’s load into him. His own load dribbled out onto Scott’s shirt and jeans.

He stayed there, full of the alpha’s cock, for a while. He didn’t know how long, but Scott wasn’t making any motions for him to move so he wasn’t in a hurry. Eventually, the alpha softened and slid out of him, leaving his hole feeling both empty and full at the same time.

* * *

Theo’s forced chemosignals had been turned off for a while now, but Scott was still all smiles and giggles. He’d practically begged Theo to stay the night and the chimera had loved every minute of it. Of course he said yes, he needed Scott to trust him as much as possible and what better way to ensure that trust than sharing a bed with him.

He’d play along for a while, but eventually he’d have to enact the rest of his plan. Maybe if Scott had been a regular alpha he could have been ok with just being a part of his pack. Except he wasn’t, he was a True Alpha and Theo needed his power a lot more than he needed a friend or lover.

Scott fell asleep first, of course, having nestled his back against Theo’s chest and pulling the chimera’s arms around him. He wondered what it must have felt like for Scott, or any werewolf when they imprinted on each other. He shook the thought away because he would never know. 

He was a chimera, an experiment, a creature outside the normal rules. After all this time, his creators had determined he wasn’t strong enough. Well, tonight he’d proven he’d do anything for more power and when he had enough he would end them.

But, even if it was all a lie, it did feel nice to hold someone. To actually be wanted. It really was a shame Scott was going to have to die. At least he could enjoy him for the night.


End file.
